conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinsipean
A Kinsipe, also spelt Kinscipe, (plural Kinsipean) are distinct social groupings within Wessen society. Unseen as other localised cultures, Kinsipean are relatively more akin to subcultures rather than social classes. Kinsipean have been related to cliques, ''or the distinct subcultures of Japan. Kinsipean play a relatively major role in society, however it is largely concentrated in younger generations. Many theorise that as the current younger generations age, such subcultures will becoming more common and important. Kinsipean were first generally accepted in the early 1980's, with major focus on them nearer the end of the decade, after 1986. Kinsipean are strictly related to an individuals personal beliefs, culture, and lifestyle, rather than Race, Gender or Sexual Orientation. Kinsipean do not extent to the entirity of Wessen society, and instead mostly apply to the younger generations, 13 - 30. Notable and Major Subcultures Heo Heo (Se Heo, shortened version of Bha Heorhna, which means ''Troubled) are a unique Kinsipe, as they do not define themselves. However others define them as such. Closest groups in other societies may be Chavs in the United Kingdom, or Racaille in France. The Heorhna are commonly related to the poorer of society who commonly engage in antisocial behaviour, drugs, ridiculously customised vehicles, and excessive alcohol. Heo are often regarded as an annoyance to some. A typical Heo, would be indentified as a wearing an Adidas tracksuit, or similar brand clothing, handing out on street corners or in other public spaces, typically drinking or smoking. Kinsipean may be those who are unemployed, and on forced work benefits system, living in a ''Shirehaus, ''and having done little with their life. Lad Ladan (singular; Lad) are a major group, who are mostly associated with the largely middle rung of wealth in Wessex. The Ladan are largely confined to men, between the ages of 17 and 25. Ladan can be defined by those who attend parties, act boisterously, and enjoy their youth, attract the opposite sex, and would commonly be found as the Pub or Bars, however still recognise responsibility within society, and are able to act appropriately to others. Ladan are commonly associated with Alternative Rock Music or similar genres. Ladan would commonly partake in what is known in English as 'Banter' which involves joking around, making fun of their fellow Ladan. Boon A Boon, also known as Beorhtan (Bright), are those who dress flamboyantly, in colourful street fashion, or non-colourful street fashion. The general definining part of a Boon is generally their style. Outside of style, Boonan are commonly associated with electronic dance music, or asrtists such as Lady Gaga, Tamura Tamura, or Kyarypamyupamyu. Thei unconventional style defines them. Boonan are commonly associated with the Bristol Style, and are mostly found within Bristol itself. Glastek Glastekan are a major subculture in Wessex. Glastekan comes from the name of the town of Glastonbury. Glastonbury is commonly associated with many subcultures, however such have been organised into one major Kinsipean. Glastekan may include Hippies, Witches or Wizards, or those with New Age beliefs. Glastekan are commonly associated with the Glastonbury Festival, anti-capitalism, or wiccanry. Glastonbury is the centre of such beliefs, and its new age culture has influence Kinsipean across the country. Punk Ggal Buff Category:Wessex (2013)